Unmistakable Chemistry
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Short story series.
1. Prowl

**Unmistakable Chemistry**

Note- This is a one shot series. That means each story stands alone and does not relate back to the previous story in any way. Some of these fics will take inspiration from prompts from The Smut Club, which is a discussion forum here.

**Prowl**

**Prompt One: Dildo/Vibrator**

**Morgan and Garcia**

His dick had never gone hard so fast in all his life. At the same time Derek Morgan was utterly and completely horrified. It was a strange sensation to be so turned on and so freaked out all at once.

Standing in an adult sex toy shop was not the kind of place you want to run into a co-worker. Especially not a woman who you greatly respected and had told you loved on several occasions. The last thing a guy wanted was to be caught holding porn by a chick he was interested in.

Thank God that Penelope Garcia hadn't spotted him yet and if he was very lucky she would leave the store never knowing he had been there. Derek was in the back corner of the shop, facing the wall that was filled with DVDs, when he happened to glance up at the round mirror high above his head. It was there to catch shoplifters.

Reflected in the mirror was another corner of the store and standing there was a gorgeous red head. Derek's best friend in all the world. Holding a very long, black dildo.

He gulped.

Transfixed by the image he watched as she ran her hand over it before setting it down and perusing other dildos and vibrators. She picked up each, stroked it under her fingers and finding each lacking somehow she set it down again. When she turned away from that display Derek startled.

Damn it. She was now facing his direction.

Feeling like a school boy caught jacking off in the locker room he hurried to shove the movie that was in his hands back on the shelf, even straightening it quickly so if she did walk over she couldn't tell which movie he had been holding. Right then and there he vowed to never step foot inside of this store again.

Lately he had been so horny and nothing he tried to do to dull it was working. Ever since she dyed her hair every time he saw her it was like he couldn't do anything but think of her spread out on white sheets with her legs opened wide for him. It was almost like he just met her all over again. She had a new sparkle to her. She knew she looked fine as hell- like she always had- and now she was owning her sexuality in a way she never had before.

And he was walking around hard way too often at work.

"Hey there, sweetness," her voice was a low, throaty, sensual cascade that sounded more like music that just normal conversation. "You find anything there that you like?"

Derek slowly turned around to find Penelope giving him a look filled with her usual sexual teasing. The only difference was they were not usually surrounded by sex toys when she did the teasing.

"Hey, baby girl. Funny meeting you here."

"Well, I heard there was a chocolate God of thunder that was going to be here right about now so I took a chance and brought my Goddess self by." She then glanced at the movies behind him. "I don't know if I can compete with those foxy ladies in those flicks, though. What do you think, Hot Stuff?"

"Garcia," he said her last name in a very stern growl. "Tell me that Reid did not tell you I was stopping by here after work."

"I can not tell a lie, baby."

"The next time I see that kid I'm gonna kick his skinny white ass."

"Be nice."

He made a sound low in the back of his throat.

She smirked. "Oops. Was it a secret?"

He stepped closer, invading her space, turning her game around on her. Hearing her breath hitch, he knew he was getting to her just by pressing himself against her. So close she had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes.

"So did you have fun putting that show on for me, baby girl?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she feigned innocent, but she hadn't been innocent in a damn long time. Not with the way she talked dirty to him. Which was good because her being so sensual had created the hottest moments in Derek Morgan's life and none of them took place in a bedroom. She just had it like that.

Today, for example, he would never forget and she had done nothing but show up in a store and tease him.

"None of those toys would feel near close to the real thing."

"Oh, I don't know about all that. They are supposed to be very life like."

"You think so, huh? I don't think it'd get the job done up to your high standards."

"Then I guess I better just leave them here."

"I guess so, woman," he said, in a no nonsense tone before taking her hand and leading her out of the store.

As they left the Asian shop keeper called out "Have nice day! You come again! Always good stuff here! You good customer! Come back and tell all your friends."

Outside the store, standing on the sidewalk in the warm summer air, Penelope and Derek burst out laughing. Soon they were leaning toward each other, as their chuckles died down, his hand still holding hers. He intertwined their fingers.

The moment stilled.

He asked "So what were you thinking you were gonna accomplish coming here today?" in a lighthearted tone. "What's cooking in that beautiful brain of yours, baby girl?"

From under hooded lashes, cheeks tinged pink, she told him "Baby, I think it's a shame you'd settle for anything less than the real thing."

"Oh yeah? What if I'd rather settle than waste my time on anyone other than a goddess?"

"You should have a goddess. I've always felt you deserve the very best."

"Then my day will come one day and until then I'll just have to get by with cheap imitations. I don't have any complaints cause one day Derek Morgan will be the luckiest man ever born. Isn't that right, baby girl?"

For the last few months they had been having veiled conversations like this where he would let her know that if she ever left her boyfriend Derek would be there with open arms waiting for her. None of these conversations though had spurred her to any sort of action, as far as he knew, and he assumed this one would end the same. She'd say he was a prince, or she kinda loved him, or he was always the one, and then she'd go home and fuck Lynch into the bliss Derek craved for himself.

It wasn't making Derek bitter though. Cause he could feel the tide turning. Penelope was easing herself away from Lynch and ever, and ever, closer to Derek. One day she'd be in his bed. One day she'd wear his ring. One day they'd have grandkids to tell their stories too. Not that most of their stories were fit for young ears.

Derek believed, with all his heart and soul, that one day he'd have Penelope as his. It just wasn't that day yet.

"You'll be almost as lucky as Penelope Garcia who has a sexy super fox crazy about her."

He chuckled and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, and then leaned down and kissed her forehead "You know that's right, mama."

Leading her over to Esther, which was parked a few spots away, Derek said "Now get your gorgeous self home and don't let me catch you back here fondling those toys ever again unless you want a spanking."

"But I do want a spanking."

He laughed. "You'll never get it, Garcia, till you play hard to get!"

She pouted. "Then I have no chance at all."

Penelope unlocked her car door.

Derek said "Have a good night, sweetheart."

"Uh," she said in her cute tone that meant she was about to ask him for something "would you join me for dinner at my place tonight?"

"Yeah? You don't got other plans?" _With that stupid jerk you've been fucking for two years now_, he felt like adding but would never say aloud to her.

"My schedule is wide open. I'm a newly single tech kitten on the prowl."

It took him a moment for that to sink it but then he smiled widely. "In that case, I am all yours. What are you cooking?"

"Cooking?" she asked, seeming to be in a daze.

"For dinner." He laughed happily.

"Oh," she purred "when I said dinner I meant that I would be having_ chocolate_."

With that flirty line thrown out she slid into her Cadillac and drove away, leaving Derek just as hard as he was when he first spotted her in the adult sex shop.

That woman had a way of making his body react to her that no other woman could ever pull off. And Derek Morgan knew that would not change no matter how many years went by. He felt like a very lucky man indeed.

If he was not mistaken, his day had just come.

**THE END**


	2. She Always Gets Her Way

**She Always Gets Her Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Smut Club Prompt: Bathtub **

**December 2010**

"Morgan?" she called out from the bathroom, where she was soaking in the tub on a lazy Sunday morning.

"Yeah, baby? What's up?" He figured she'd tell him what movie she wanted to watch, what to make for lunch, or that they should go out somewhere that afternoon.

"I'm lonely. Come keep me company."

Was that a joke? Or maybe a late Christmas present?

She was spending the weekend at his house because he had missed her when he went up to Chicago to see his family for the holidays. Penelope had been invited to come along but she had stubbornly refused, saying she had commitments to volunteer at the shelter that she had to keep. Derek hated spending this holiday without her. But that was nothing new. He had felt that way every Christmas for the last six years.

It stung even deeper this year though because now she was single. Derek was waiting for the pain of Kevin Lynch cheating on her to wear off enough so Penelope might be in the mood to date again. Cause when his baby girl was ready to open her heart Derek was gonna be there ready to be the man who asked for her heart, her hand, and her body to be all his.

"Ha, ha, Garcia, that's a good one. If you're just about done using up all my hot water and soaking away like a princess why don't you get out, get dressed and we'll hit the town. You don't wanna stay cooped up in here all day, do ya?"

"I'm perfectly cozy in here. Come on in. The bubbles are hiding everything good so you won't be tempted to ravish me."

"And what will stop you from ravishing me, woman?" he joked back. "I'm not chancing it."

"Please," she whined in the cutest voice ever.

"For real?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

Well, far be it from him to ever not give her exactly what she wanted. That wouldn't make him a very good best friend, now would it?

He turned the handle and gently pushed open the door to see her reclined in the bathtub, bubbles covering her, candles lit all around the room, and one of her legs hitched up on the tub, all soapy and wet. He gulped. Why did he ever open that door? He must have been crazy! She always talked him into things he otherwise would never do.

He had painted her toenails before. He'd carried her purse too many times to count. He'd fed her a carton of ice cream spoon by spoon. Went out at three am to buy her Midol when they were on a case. Let her put a mud mask on his face. All she had to do was either bat her pretty brown eyes or use a certain tone of voice and he was rushing to do whatever she asked.

Walking closer to the bath he saw that her eyes were pinned on him giving him the most heated look he'd ever seen resting there. "If you're so lonely," he said, his voice suddenly huskier than before "why not just get out?"

"My tired bones need to soak longer so take a seat and keep me entertained."

He chuckled a little and sat with his back on the tub. "Oh yeah? How do you suggest I do that?"

"Oh, Hot Stuff, with your vast wealth of experience I would think you hardly need me to spell it out for you."

Derek laughed again. Though his body was feeling anything but funny over this situation she had dragged him into. He couldn't help but he hard when she was submerged in his tub, her soft skin silky wet and freesia scented bubbles covering her. Her hair was half up and half down, pinned in a clip, several wet tendrils stuck to her face. She painted the sexiest picture he had ever seen in all his life.

"Thank you for spending this weekend with me, baby girl."

"You are ever so welcome."

"I don't ever wanna spend another Christmas without you. If you won't go to Chicago with me next year then I won't be going either and you can tell my Ma why."

"Christmas is for families."

"Woman, don't start that up again. I want you with me. Why do you gotta be so hard headed all the time?"

"To make your life more interesting. What would you do without me around to keep you on your toes? You'd die of boredom surely within a week."

He chuckled. "So you inviting me in here...what does that mean? You trust me to keep my hands to myself? Cause, sweetheart, I need to warn you that you're playing with fire if you think I got that kind of self control."

"You have an iron will, sadly. I've tried often to break it but with only paltry and limited success."

He turned his head to look at her and shivered. Damn, she looked so good right about now in that soft candlelight, all wet and naked. "You're calling the kisses I've laid on you paltry? You trying to break my heart?" he teased her, his tone a rumbling, lust drenched one.

She teased back. "I can barely remember them. Its been so long."

In the six weeks since Penelope found out Kevin had been cheating on her there were three times Derek and Penelope had kissed. The first was at the bar. She got drunk and was dancing with some guy that had his hands all over her. Derek wasn't about to let her get in over her head that way so he cut in. They shared their first dance ever and at the end of it, when she was sort of teary over her sadness at her messed up love life, he had given her a very gentle kiss and whispered "It will all work out just the way its always been meant to in the end. Everything happens for a reason, that's what I've been told."

A few weeks after that she had him over for a movie night. It was their first one in years. Derek had a blast just sitting on her uncomfortable, cramped couch watching chick flicks and eating Chinese food. When he went home she gave him a tender kiss goodbye. That kiss made his heart jump to his throat because it was the first time Penelope initiated a kiss between them.

Their third kiss happened when she was driving his SUV, with Clooney along for the ride, when Penelope took Derek to the airport to drop him off to go up to Chicago for Christmas. He had leaned over to kiss her cheek to say goodbye and suddenly their lips met. The kiss turned steamy, hunger, needy. Their arms wrapped around each other. When they broke apart she whispered "Safe travels, my love. I shall miss you with every beat of my heart."

Still they weren't really dating. They were easing into it. He wanted to give her time to get over her heartbreak and Derek wanted to make sure Penelope was with him for the right reasons. Not in reaction to losing Lynch, needing just anyone to grab onto. But maybe he was going a little far with the holding back because his baby girl obviously was getting fed up with it.

After she said she could barely remember his kisses Derek said "Well lets do something to fix that," and he got on his knees next to the tub. Placing his hands in the corners of the bathtub he leaned over until his mouth was near hers. "You make me so crazy woman. I feel like my control is about to snap in two."

"Oh, please let it, cause control is way overrated."

He brushed his lips against hers, just gently teasing her mouth, and then moved his lips by her ear. "Next time just ask me to take a bath with you."

Her wet hand came up and snuck underneath his t-shirt, massaging his abs, sending pure fire shooting through him in every direction. His dick throbbed painfully and strained against his now tight jeans.

"Don't wait for next time. Get in here with me right now, baby."

He moved back from her. Looking down at her he noticed the bubbles had shifted and he could see a coral tipped, pebbled nipple peeking out. He swallowed hard and moved fast, wrapping his arm around her body he told her "This bath is over," and then he pulled her up and halfway out of the water, her soaking wet body pressed tight against him.

Their mouths met in an opened mouth kiss that had their tongues dueling for dominance.

Scooping his other arm under her he picked her up and kissed her again, soft and sweetly, trying to show her how very much she means to him, before letting his eyes rake over her naked body. Bubbles still clung to her, sliding downward as gravity took over, and she was flushed pink from the hot water.

"My God," Derek breathed out "you are lovely, baby girl."

She started to kiss his neck as he carried her to his bedroom and lay her down on his bed. Kicking off his shoes he didn't even take the time to strip before he came onto the bed with her, just needing to have his mouth on her mouth right away. As their tongues danced against each other's Derek let out a deep throated moan.

Penelope wrapped her legs around his, pressing her heated core right against the bulge in his jeans, and Derek moaned again. Everything she ever did was just too sexy for words in his book. He pinned her hands above her head. She arched her back and those perfect, coral shaded, nipples brushed against his chest.

Looking down at her he was in awe of her beauty and all the tender love radiating in her eyes. "Love you so much, baby girl," he rasped out before he kissed her palms, down her arms, over her throat, and then lay baby soft kisses against the tops of her breasts, before raising a hand to palm one heavy, luscious tit. The feel had him moaning again and letting his tongue slip out to lick at it.

Lapping that tit he went slow, drawing out her pleasure, making her squirm and beg for more before he took it into his mouth, sucking hard and causing her to buck against him. Her hands broke free of his hold and came down to rake her nails over his back and take firm hold of his ass.

Derek moved to her other breast- needing, wanting, aching for more of her in his hands and his mouth, all of her that he could get. He had waited so long for this. To have her in his bed was overwhelming his senses. She was more perfect than he could have imagined.

So perfect that he knew thirty years of making love to her every night wouldn't be enough for him to grow tired of her. He could never get enough of this hot, slick, amazing friction they created when their bodies moved together.

He slid his hand down and let his fingers brush against her soaked center. Penelope whimpered when his fingers just lightly teased her. Circling her clit with barely there strokes.

"Derek, Derek, Derek...oh my love."

Dragging his mouth off her tit, letting his tongue swirl around it one more time first, he looked up at her, his finger just now pressing inside of her for the first time. "Mmmm, so damn tight. So good."

Her hand went up to sweep through her hair and then rest laying against her face as she tossed her head back and forth on the pillow while he thrust in and out of her with his finger. Sucking on her neck at the same time, he shoved another finger in and she cried out in a high pitched pleasure dripping gasp.

Using his thumb he stroked her clit at the same time and soon she was bucking hard against him, her inner walls clenching, while she moaned these short, quick moans that he wished he could record and listen to in his headphones when he was away from her. The sound of her coming was hot as all get out. Derek couldn't believed he had lived so long without hearing that sound.

She let out one more cry of pleasure before her body went limp. He pulled his fingers free of her and lifted them to his mouth.

"Baby girl, you taste so good."

She opened her eyes and watched him sucking her cum from his fingers. Sitting up quickly she was all over him, kissing him at the same time as she ripped off his shirt, then going for his belt buckle and undoing his jeans. He stood up and got out of his jeans and boxers in five seconds flat, then he was back on the bed, his dick in her eager hand. She stroked him a few times and he moaned at the intense pleasure that shot through him. Fantasies could never compare to this.

He could never get by on just fantasies again.

"Penelope, ohhhh," he said before putting his hand over hers on his dick and leading himself between her thighs. He pushed inside of her just a little and stilled. "Oh God."

Squeezing her eyes tightly close, as her nails dug into his back, Penelope looked on the verge of happy tears and another body rocking orgasm all at once when she whispered "Oh, Derek."

He thrust in deeper, feeling her tight, hot heat suction around him, and then pulled back, and then again he drove into her, into that warmth that was his haven on this earth now. She moved her arms to loop around his neck, raked her nails over the back of his head, and pulled him down for a kiss.

Their mutual need exploded and soon they were fucking at the most frantic pace possible. More and more, that's what she wanted from him, harder, deeper, faster. He pounded into her, neither able to go slow or draw the moment out a second longer, and soon her whimpers and moans told him she was on the edge of coming again.

"Love you," she swore, a promise that would last for all the rest of their lives, before her inner walls clenched his dick.

His body tightened and his back arched as he threw back his head. "Uhhhhnnnnnn, God, yeah, that's it, baby girl!" He shot his load of sticky, warm cum inside of her.

When he lay next to her they were both panting. "Penelope..." Derek said in awe.

"Now that is what I call keeping me company," she purred sexily with her eyes still closed as she tried to slow her breathing.

All he could do was laugh at his silly girl.

THE END


	3. Happy Endings, part one

**Note- This takes place after the episode titled "Mayhem"**

**Happy Endings**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Part One**

**May 2008**

**Smut Club Prompt: massage oil**

When the knock came to his door Derek Morgan groaned. He didn't feel like moving off his couch.

His body was sore from head to toe. He had a banged up shoulder and most of the rest of him had bruises.

It was the price he had to pay for his heroic but dangerous efforts to remove a bomb laden ambulance from the parking garage in a hospital in New York City. Luckily he had fate on his side and Penelope Garcia in his corner so he had been able to drive the ambulance to a safe area before jumping out of it seconds before it exploded. He managed to escape with just the most minor of injuries considering how bad it could have been but his body was feeling every bit of those injuries today.

When he looked through the peep hole he saw that Penelope was standing on his porch. Considering she had never been to his home before it surprised him to see her there. But not in a bad way. After the shared dramatic moment during their last case she was on his mind almost constantly. They had been through so much together. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

Taking the job he was offered in New York would mean leaving her behind in Virginia. No promotion was worth missing out on seeing her smiling face almost every morning of his life.

He pulled open the door. "Hey there, baby girl," he said, warmly.

She looked him over. She hadn't got to see him since he had rolled out of that ambulance a few seconds before it exploded.

He told her "Still all in one piece. You know you can't get rid of me that easily."

She gave him a soft smile. "Better not be able to, handsome."

Moving back from the door he motioned for her to come in. "So what do I owe the honor of Ms. Penelope Garcia coming over to my place?"

"Thought it was about time I invaded your lair." She looked around at his decor and scrunched her nose. "Could use a woman's touch."

He laughed a laugh that was reserved all for her. "Do you have a woman in mind?"

She cooed at him "Wouldn't you like to know."

Giving her a very tender look he said "Its nice of you to stop by and check on me but take a long, slow look," he turned around in a circle "I am just as perfect as the last time you saw me."

"So I'm your God given solace and you're my God given perfection?"

Wagging his head at her, Derek answered "You best believe it, baby girl."

Her eyes were lit up with a flirty look and suddenly Derek didn't feel all banged and bruised up. She had walked in his door and infused warmth into his aching, tired bones.

Giving him a very adorable look she asked "So it is okay I didn't call first and just dropped in? Would you buy that I was in the neighborhood?"

"Woman, don't you know you're always welcome here?"

Of course that begged the question of why he never had her over before and why he hadn't went to her home till six months earlier when she was shot. The answer was easy: _temptation_. Derek had always had a little thing for Penelope- not very well disguised even when he laughed off their bold, wild flirting as all in fun- and he didn't want to tempt himself to cross a line in their friendship before they were ready for it.

"Thank you," she cooed at him. "I'll use that open invitation to my full advantage from now on. Count on that."

Heat flared through him at her sexy words. For a moment he just stared at her, as he often did, before snapping out of it.

"Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

She made a sound that meant no as she nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

Derek grinned. "Its okay, baby. I'm not the big bad wolf. You can relax."

Reaching in her big, oversized, multi colored purse she pulled out a bottle. "I brought you something." She gave him really wide eyes as she passed it over to him.

Derek was so caught up in looking into those dark, filled with worry, eyes that he didn't notice right away what she gave him. Looking down he was surprised to find out he was holding a brand new bottle of massage oil. His eyebrows furrowed as he raised his eyes and met her gaze again.

Penelope started to ramble. "I know you must be sore from taking that tumble out of that ambulance and even though I am still mad at you for worrying me so much I couldn't even sleep last night for wondering if your gorgeous body was marred in any way by that crazy, heroic thing you did to save the lives of so many people but risk your own and so I thought that I would come over and give you a massage even though I know you will say you are just fine because you are stubborn and can't admit when you're in physical pain but I know you, Morgan, and I know that you are human, even if you look like a Chocolate God-"

Two fingers pressed against her lips as Derek chuckled. "Hush," he dragged out the word. "That was quite a speech, motor mouth."

She swallowed hard and then wet her lips, which made her tongue brush his fingers. He felt a jolt shoot through his body. Derek took his fingers away from Penelope's mouth.

She said "I'm giving you a massage because you need it and that's that. And don't you 'baby girl' me or say _Forget it _because I didn't trek across town for anything less than completing my mission."

Derek was torn between feeling amused at her words and turned on as hell. He'd never felt her fingers caressing his bare back before and the idea that she wanted to right here and now had his body heating up at a rapid pace.

Leaning in closer to her, he gave her a stern look. "I will always 'baby girl' you because you will always be my baby girl. You got it?"

"I got it," she said in a sweet voice.

He looked at the massage oil. "So, you wanna get your hands all over me, do ya?" he teased, playfully.

"Mmm–hmmm, for medicinal medical purposes."

Derek smirked. "Garcia, you have bar none been my greatest lesson in self control." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

When they got there he tossed the massage oil on the bed and turned to look at her. Now her eyes were even wider. She was looking all around his bedroom.

Penelope squeaked when she spoke "So this is where you rock the world of woman after woman?"

"Did you come here to ask about other women?" he teased her.

She shook her head no.

Derek said "Then lets stay in the here and now. Cause here and now is pretty fantastic. Don't you think, mama?"

She shook her head yes.

He found her even cuter because she was so nervous. Derek said "Lets get comfortable."


	4. Happy Endings, part two

**Happy Endings**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Part Two**

**May 2008**

She was wearing a pink dress, sheer stockings, and high heels.

Derek led Penelope to a chair in his bedroom and sat her down. He crouched in front of her, groaning slightly at his aching muscles, and then eased off her heels. From this position he could see that she had on thigh highs. That image made blood rush to his dick. He had every intention of just letting this be a massage but he knew it would be hard to resist pulling her close and finally tasting her lips for the first time.

Being friends with Penelope had always been an exercise in self control for Derek.

His control hadn't snapped yet. He would just have to see if it held out for all of today. He knew that he wouldn't dare try anything unless he was really sure she wanted that and was ready for that here and now. If not then just a massage would be enough for him.

Once he had her shoes off her stood up. His eyes locked on hers while he peeled off his shirt. He felt a male rush of pride when he heard her suck in a quick, hitched breath at the sight of his bare chest.

But when he looked into her eyes he saw that he had mistaken the meaning behind that sound.

It wasn't from lust or appreciation of his body. She was upset about the bruises on him.

She murmured, with clear worry in her voice, "Baby."

"I'm okay. They'll heal in no time."

Standing up, she moved close to him. "Its obvious the Oracle of All Knowing called this one right. You are uber much in need of my magic fingers." She pointed to the bed in a way that ordered him to lay down there. "Don't worry, when I ravish you I'll be very gentle. I wouldn't want to leave your chocolate God body any worse for wear."

"Silly girl," he said tenderly before he went to the bed and lay on his stomach.

He heard her come to the bed's edge and then felt her climb on. She sat next to him. After a moment he felt the massage oil, warmed by her hands, smooth over one of his shoulder blades. Just the feel of her touching him there got his body harder. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he lay there with his eyes closed.

For long minutes she massaged the top of his back before venturing lower. Her strokes were very soft. Each one sent more and more hot, needy desire pumping through his veins. There was no way to not think about how much he had wanted her and fantasized about her over the years. How the last six months had brought them closer than they ever had been before. How Derek had known, in the moment he heard she had a boyfriend, that Derek missed out on a great chance to be with an amazing woman when he didn't make a move on Penelope sooner. And how Derek, as they stood near Esther before leaving for New York, while Derek was getting her go bag out of her trunk, had felt relief steal through his heart at the news that things were over with her and Lynch.

It was true that often thoughts whipped through Derek's mind that maybe him and Penelope could be more than friends. Yet it had never seemed the perfect moment before. There was always something that held him back. He never had been ready before.

But coming so close to death just the other day had woken him up.

And since that moment thoughts of her filled his mind- his baby girl, his solace, his hope and joy, his reason for smiling, and the one woman who could turn him on with just a few low throated whispered words. Her just saying his last name was enough to make his heart beat faster. There was something in the musical way she spoke, the way sex oozed through her words, that always got to him in the worse way. He couldn't hide it from his friends. He didn't react to any other woman the way he did her.

It was obvious that Penelope had a hold on him.

His voice was thick with lust when he hoarsely told her "I won't break. You can go harder."

She shifted a little, raising up on her knees, and added more pressure. "Is that better?"

Her breath whipped over the back of his neck and he shivered. "Better but you can still go harder. Go ahead and sit on me."

"I don't know, Morgan," she said, uncertainly.

"Don't argue with me, woman. I said to sit on me. Do it now."

A moment later he felt her straddling his thighs. When her hands smoothed over his lower back Derek felt how they were warm and slick with more massage oil. Now Penelope applied more pressure to her strokes. Derek bit back a moan at the pleasurable sensations she had shooting through his body.

"Left shoulder, baby girl," he said, his voice a heavy grunt, muffled by the pillow.

She leaned over, causing her breasts to brush his back just like he had hoped would happen, and lightly massaged his shoulder. "Is this the one you hurt?" she asked, with true and deep concern over him.

"Hold still," he ordered, as he rolled over so he was on his back.

Penelope went to move off him but Derek sat up, wrapping his arms around her back, and held her in place. He said "Damn, woman, you do have magic fingers. Thank you very much."

She shifted a little on him and he could tell that she felt how aroused he was. Her eyes widened with shock and held onto his.

Words failed him so he just gave her a long steady look filled with all his love and lust for her.

Her unsure expression turned confident and she purred "I did tell you once that I'm the type of woman who grows on a man. Stick near me long enough and eventually all mere mortal men can't help but hope for the chance to be ravished. As handsome and brilliant and heroic as you are, at the end of the day, you're still just a man..."

He murmured "Just your man," and then leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers in a soft, gentle first kiss.


	5. Happy Endings, part three

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This fandom is very supportive and that's why I have found myself loving writing for it.**

**Happy Endings**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Part 3 **

**May 2008**

Just a massage went flying out the window for Derek Morgan. He wanted- no, he _needed _in order to survive this next moment- to feel his baby girl's lips upon his own for the first time ever.

Softly he molded his mouth against hers. After a long moment she melted against him and started to respond back to his kisses. Fisting his fingers into her long blonde hair he held her head firmly in place as the kiss exploded into one filled with all their pent up lust. His tongue licked at her lips.

Whimpering lustfully, a sound that shot straight to Derek's groin, Penelope opened her mouth for him. His tongue thrust inside forcefully, driven with a possessive hunger that he had never known before to claim this woman and make her fully and completely his.

Never had he wanted to make love to a woman so bad in all his life. Never before had it really been love at all. Never before had there been this level of need coursing through his blood, this level of want making his hands shake, this amount of passion controlling his mind, body and soul at one time. Never before had Derek Morgan known this feeling. Not till he had his baby girl's lips against his.

He couldn't get enough of kissing her. The pain in his body was forgotten as adrenaline whipped through him and lust licked at his gut. Penelope in his arms took away all the pain in his body. Knowing she would let him kiss her made it so nothing in him could hurt at all in that moment.

Needing air he broke their kiss and lay kisses along her jaw and then her throat. "Woman, I want you so very much. So very much. Mmmmm." He nipped at her earlobe. "You're so sweet.

She pressed wantonly closer to him-her legs locked around his back, her dress pushed up so that her

garter belt was exposed- and wrapped her arms tight around him, as she titled her neck to let him kiss lower, moaning when he fastened on her pulse point and sucked deeply.

Breathing shallowly, Penelope gasped out his name. "Oh, Derek."

He moved up and covered her mouth with his again, sharing a hot, wet kiss as they moaned in unison. Longing to touch more of her he moved his hands down her back and then up and under her dress, rubbing her thighs.

Penelope wrenched her mouth off his and gasped for air. Biting hard on her bottom lip, her eyes smoky with lust, she searched his eyes for answers to the depths of his feelings for her. To what this all meant.

Stroking gently against her thighs- his fingers brushing her soft, creamy skin- Derek whispered to her "You're right where you belong, baby girl. You belong here with me."

Leaning forward she started to lick and suck on his throat then nibble on his earlobe. Against his ear she murmured "Every good massage deserves a happy ending."

He let out a chuckle. It was deep, low and sexy, vibrating through his whole body. His fingers still gently stroked her thigh and now snuck around to caress her lace clad ass. She gently kissed down his throat, over his shoulders and down his chest. Careful to avoid each and every bruise she kissed him with extreme tenderness.

"Mmm," he murmured "you don't know how damn long I've wanted this, baby girl. Wanted you."

Cupping his face in her hands she whispered, as her mouth brushed against his, "Oh, me too, my love. Me too."

Reaching behind her he slid down the zipper of her dress. Slowly he peeled it down off her shoulders and out of her arms, revealing her pink bra that held her gorgeous, more than ample breasts. Derek wet his lips as his eyes took in the beauty in front of him.

"You're my beautiful, angel," he murmured, hoarsely.

Reverently he lay kisses over the tops of her breasts before kissing up her throat again and bringing his mouth to hers: needing that intimate connection once more. Every kiss sent fire shooting down his spine. Blood rushing down to his dick. The only thoughts in his mind were of lavishing her body with all the attention he had wanted to for so long now. Nothing else in the world mattered but caressing her, kissing her, and making love to his sweet baby girl for the first time.

Reaching around her he unhooked her bra and then slid it off her. His eyes were latched onto the sight of her large breasts and coral tipped nipples. Taking her breasts in his hands he massaged them, as she threw back her head and moaned in pleasure.

"God," Derek said in a throaty whisper "you look so good." He bent and licked a long stroke over her nipple. "Taste so good." He kissed her breast and ran his tongue across her nipple again. "Mmmm. Everything I ever teased that I wanted to do to you," he licked at her nipple again "I'm gonna do right here and now...twice."

Penelope whimpered at his sexy promise and arched her back to further press her tits into his hands.

Derek began to suckle one breast, as Penelope clutched tightly at his shoulders, biting down on her bottom lip and letting out breathless moans. He massaged her other breast and soon she was grinding against the bulge in his jeans, as she sat on his lap with her legs locked around him, her dress pushed up and her garter belt showing.

He kissed up her chest to her throat, nibbling and sucking on it before he made it to her ear. "Not so fast," he ordered, using his hands to still he hips. "I wanna feel you when you come for me for the first time."

Slipping his hand up under her dress he gently stroked her thighs, teasing her for a moment and drawing out her want even more, before he ran a finger along the edge of her white, lacy panties, finding them soaking wet. Penelope's breaths were coming in short pants by now. Knowing she wanted him so bad was an incredible turn on for him. She was shivering with need over him and he knew he was just as far gone as she was in that moment.

Derek caught her lips in another kiss.

Running his finger up and down the center of her panties he teased at her lower lips. The intimacy of touching her there drove him to kiss her harder, with even more hot, fiery lust building during every second of their kiss. With one hard rip he yanked the crotch out of her panties, causing Penelope to break their kiss and yelp.

"Whoa, Hot Stuff! Are you going all Incredible Hunk on me?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet, woman," he told her before quickly laying her back on the bed, so fast that she made another sound of surprise.

Derek pulled off Penelope's dress so she lay there naked before him. His eyes raked up and down her body. "Gorgeous perfection, sweetheart."

Her eyes held his as he stood up then slipped out of his pants and boxers. Penelope sat up, reaching for his dick as she did, and stroked him gently, letting her fingers explore up and down his long, thick shaft as she stared at him in awe. Leaning over she licked across the tip, which was oozing with pre-cum, and Derek's hips bucked.

He eased away from her, opened the night stand drawer, grabbed a condom and slid it on then crawled onto the bed. Getting between her legs he leaned over and kissed her mouth, with a slow sweetness that said he would cherish every moment of making love to her, and then kissed down her body, while his fingers slid between her legs and stroked her back to a feverish state. Before long her had was tossing back and forth on the pillow.

"Derek, Derek, Derek...I need you, baby."

He was still laying gentle kisses all over her shoulders and breasts. He thrust a finger inside of her and felt her silken heat surround that digit. Derek moaned. Penelope dragged him close for a kiss as he thrust his finger in and out of her. Lifting her hips she met his rhythm. Right when he felt that she was really close, as his thumb brushed her clit, he pulled his finger out, eliciting a whimper of protest from Penelope.

"Morgan!" she complained, thinking he was going to let her calm down and then work her into another frenzy, over and over again.

Instead he thrust into her right then and took her close to the edge again with the feel of his dick sliding inside of her, slowly at first so she could adjust to it. Her walls clutched him tightly and her fingernails dug into his back, forgetting all about his bruises and soreness right then. Derek had to use all his control to not start thrusting into Penelope until she was ready. It felt like sweet, sweet heaven to be buried deep inside his baby girl.

"Oh, God, Morgan. Oh, God, yes. Yes, baby."

Looking down into her eyes he slowly began to move. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for a few minutes. The intimacy of the moment made it feel sacred for him.

"I love you, silly girl. So very much. Love you so much."

"Love you too."

Their mouths found each others as their bodies moved together and there were no more worries about missing out on their chance to be in love. They had been in love for months now...maybe even years...and finally they were able to be honest about that in more than teasing conversations or confessions disguised as purely friendship inspired.

And to think they had finally crossed the line because Penelope decided Derek needed a massage...after his words about her being his God given solace had touched her heart, and him almost dying had shaken her to her very soul.

He knew she hated the fact he ever got in that ambulance. Even though there was truly no other good option available to him at the time. But he didn't hate what he had done at all. She had gotten him through that and she would always get him through everything.

Being in that ambulance brought Morgan and Garcia closer than they ever had been before. Now there was no going back. There was just going forward into a hot, sexy future for them.

And Derek would want it no other way.

THE END


	6. Halloween Honey

Note- Mentioned below also are muumuu dresses. They are loose fitting house dresses.

**Halloween Honey**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**October 2012**

Derek Morgan was eager for his girlfriend to arrive at the Halloween party.

For the first time in years he had this day off work, and though the holiday was not his all time favorite, he planned to enjoy every second of this night. Two days ago they had returned to town from a case that had taken nearly two weeks to solve. Once they found out they were getting a few days off one of his co-workers, David Rossi, had invited them to all join him at a costume party thrown by an old friend of his. It was a yearly event and there was judging for the best costume at the end of the night.

Penelope had really gotten into the idea of finding costumes for her and Derek. He had narrowly escaped her convincing him to come as a Roman solider. At first that hadn't sounded too bad to Derek till he saw a photo of his proposed costume online. No shirt, leather neck band and arm bands, sandals that laced up his legs and a skirt.

No way in hell did he want to be seen by anyone looking like that.

Luckily Penelope had then decided he would look sexier as a pirate with an eye patch. She rented the costume at a shop and brought it by his house this afternoon. He had wanted to pick her up for this party but she insisted she had to help Emily and JJ get dressed so Penelope told Derek she would just meet him here.

He was having a good time chatting up people but his eyes kept wandering around the room to see if his girl had come in yet. She was keeping her costume a surprise and Derek couldn't wait to see what she decided to go as. He was guessing a princess, in a pink long dress sporting a pointed hat and a wand, or else as a Goddess, in a long white dress with a gold belt. He had found a few version of Goddess costumes online that were pretty sexy yet tasteful. Derek could so see Penelope picking an outfit like that.

A while more passed of him sipping his non-alcoholic cocktail and talking to other guests when his eyes finally settled on Penelope, Emily, JJ and Will coming through the crowd, still wearing their coats. They stopped and then the girls slipped off their coats and passed them to Will, who left to find a room to lay them down in.

Derek froze the first moment he saw Penelope's wool wrap slip from her shoulders to reveal her costume. He choked on his drink and had to wipe his mouth. His eyes went wide as they raked down her body. He muttered distractedly to the people he had been talking to "Excuse me," before heading straight for his girlfriend.

Emily laughed when she saw him walking over. "Hey, Morgan, nice sword!" she said in a joking way, about his pirate costume.

Emily was dressed as cowgirl, complete with chaps and a cowboy hat, while JJ was a belly dancer. Derek gave them both the shortest of glances before putting his eyes back on Penelope, and the costume she wore. His eyes barely pulled off her ass long enough for him to walk around to the front of her and stare her down.

She gave him a very sexy and teasing smirk. "Well don't you look sexy, Hot Stuff. We're a matching pair. You're my devilishly handsome pirate and I'm your pirate wench."

Her costume consisted of a red and black dress that barely skimmed her thighs. Below that started black fishnet stockings that were connected to a garter belt and went down to high, spiky black heels. The top of the dress bared her shoulders and hugged low her full ample breasts. A corset clinched her waist and further boosted those luscious breasts up on display. Perched on her head was a black hat with lace on it and red bow.

Derek wouldn't have had a problem with the outfit if the skirt was five inches longer and the top a few inches higher but as is it was entirely too sexy for Penelope to wear in front of strangers. He wanted to be the only man who saw her looking this damn sensual and irresistible. No man would be able to look at her in this and think of anything but his desire to push her onto the nearest flat surface, spread her legs, and dive under her very short skirt, while his mouth feasted on her heavy, large tits.

His voice was thick and low when he leaned close to her and murmured "I knew you were up to something when you said you had to dress at JJ's place." Pulling back a little he waggled his head at her and said in a stern voice "Party over. We're heading home right now, mama."

"I don't think so," Penelope said, with a smile. "I just got here and I'm not going," she dragged out the last word "anywhere." Penelope sauntered off before Derek could stop her. When she got across the room, and had greeted Rossi, she looked over her shoulder and winked at Derek.

He bit his bottom lip as his eyes fell to her barely concealed ass. The skirt was full and flared out. But if she moved the right way it would fly up just enough to give a little peek of her black, lacy boy short panties.

He caught other men checking her out and jealousy hit him like a lightening bolt through the chest. He let out a soft growl.

JJ chuckled. "Didn't Pen find us the best costumes? I know Will just loves mine and when we get home he's gonna show me how much."

Emily said "Yeah, Morgan, learn a thing or two from Will and be a good sport."

There words barely penetrated his mind as he headed across the room and came up behind Penelope, wrapping her in his arms, hiding her cute, shapely ass from the eyes of any other man there. Whispering against her ear he said "You are so getting spanked tonight woman."

His hand slid down her back, slipped under her very short skirt and massaged her panty covered ass. He watched her swallow visibly at that, while keeping a smile on her face for Rossi.

Penelope told Rossi "He's not too fond of my outfit choice."

Rossi smirked. "Then he needs to get his eyes checked."

Derek bit back a growl, moved his hand up to hold Penelope's waist and started to guide her through the party, toward the stairs and then up them.

"Handsome-"

"Not another word, woman."

He felt her shiver at his tone. Soon he was at a bedroom door. He knocked. No one answered. He tried the door and it opened. He pulled Penelope inside, locked the door, and then pulled her against him. Taking her hand he placed it over the bulge in his pants while murmuring "You are a troublemaker."

Her lips jutted out in a feigned pout as her eyes danced with amusement. "I wore this just for you and here you are trying to make me feel like I did something wrong. I guess I should just wear muumuus from now on."

Picking her up and setting her on a low dresser he hissed "Hush," before his lips crushed against hers.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. The fervor with which she kissed him made it seem as if she had desperate to provoke just this reaction in him by wearing her sexy costume. He wouldn't be surprised a bit to know that was true. His girlfriend knew the power she had over him and loved to tease him with it.

Derek was sure that he would never be bored with their sex life. Penelope would always find some way to drive him out of his mind for her, over and over through the years.

Trailing a kiss down her throat, as his hands slid up both her thighs, he murmured "No one else gets to see you like this but me. You hear me, woman?" Pulling her forward till she was on the edge of the dresser he roughly squeezed her ass, making her moan and throw her head back.

Sucking on her sweet smelling skin of her throat, he drew moans out of her when he tweaked a nipple. Yanking down the dress he licked over her nipple, in a slow circle, and then suckled it. Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Mmm," he moaned against her breast, while using his other hand to slip this thumb against the moist center of her lacy panties. Gently he lazily rubbed up and down, making her hips jump and jerk forward to try and get more pressure.

He slipped a finger beneath her panties and found her dripping wet. He lightly massaged her.

"Derek, baby, don't tease me." She reached down and caressed his rock hard dick, as he it strained his pants. She got his pants pushed down his thighs and wrapped her hand around his dick. The warmth surrounded him and he bucked into her touch.

"Fuck," he cursed. "We gotta be quiet." He pulled her down off the dresser and turned her around. A minute later he was thrust deep inside of her, one hand on her hip and the other massaging her breast, while they shared a wet, tongue tangling kiss before he started a quick, hard rhythm.

Soft, fast, breathy moans came out of Penelope. "Oh, oh, oh, oh," the pitch getting higher and higher every second.

Her silky slick warmth held him like a velvet glove- a tight and perfect fit. Her walls squeezed his dick as he slammed deep into her and then pulled almost all the way out before slamming in again. Squeezing her breast a little harder and more rough made her let out a long moan and cry "Baby, yeah!"

Derek covered her mouth with his when he felt himself getting close to coming so that neither of their cries of completion would echo through this stranger's house. A few more hard, long, deep thrusts and his body was at that edge. Sliding his hand off her breast he grabbed both her hips, bent her forward more, so he was leaned flat against her back and thrust hard into her as his dick throbbed and pulsated, letting go its sticky release, spewing his hot cum deep inside of his baby girl.

"Mmmmm," he moaned into her mouth.

Her thighs quivering and knees shaking Penelope collapsed forward against the dresser. Derek gently slid out, got his underwear and pants back on and then turned her around, pulling her into his arms. She was breathing desperately fast.

Out of his pocket he pulled a very small vibrator. He had his own plans all day to have some fun with his baby girl tonight but he had no idea she would show up looking so sexy that it would distract him from teasing her to a screaming orgasm as they huddled in the closet with the rest of the party feet away. He knew how hot she got when he had her in a place where they just might get caught.

Penelope stiffened in surprise when he pressed the vibrator against her moist folds.

"Morgan, you are such a bad, bad man," she purred sexily, right before he flipped it on.

"And don't you forget it." He nibbled on her ear. "I can be a good, good man too, if you behave."

"Never!" she gasped as her eyes rolled back, her mouth opening to form an O.

He bent down and tugged her breast between his teeth, flicking the hard, pebbled nub with his tongue as she shivered in his arms. He pushed her back against the dresser, hiked up her leg and applied the vibe right to her clit.

"Oh, God, Derek! OHHH!"

He clamped his mouth over hers. As they kissed her could hear people in the hallway but he didn't stop pleasuring her with the vibe. The door knob turned and the door shook a little. Someone knocked.

Penelope was too far gone to hear them or care. Derek could tell she was about to come from the way her hips were jerking faster and faster against his hand. He used his free hand to thrust three fingers into her and immediately she exploded, her walls clamping his fingers, her body shaking against his and her scream flooding his mouth.

When his baby girl did anything it was never halfway.

Soon after they left the party, after finding her coat on the pile of coats on the bed. In the car Derek gave her a deep grin. "Don't return that costume."

"Oh, mon cher, mama is glad you like it but it must go back."

"Let them charge you for it. I don't care how much I gotta pay I want to see you in that again."

Penelope smiled back at him. "Maybe I'll wear it around the neighborhood to walk Clooney."

He waggled his head at her. "And maybe I'll spank your ass if you try that."

She chuckled. "You will never know I tried it till I send you the pictures."

He knew she was all talk but still it got his blood boiling. He pushed back his seat and said "Get over here, woman. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you and that fresh mouth."

"I got a few ideas," Penelope said, sliding off her panties before she crawled on his lap.

"Yeah, I just bet you do."

She rolled her hips against his crotch. "Lots and lots of ideas." She kissed his cheek. "You make such a sexy pirate. That eyepatch really makes you look dangerous."

"Oh, I'm dangerous all right. Just try to show up at a party dressed like that again and you'll find out how dangerous."

Nibbling on his neck she promised "There's always next Halloween, honey."

Derek Morgan knew he was a lucky man indeed.

THE END

Note- The vibrator Morgan uses in this is called Pirate Pendant Bullet vibe. A website describes it as:

Ornate Pendant that looks like jewelry that doubles as a compact but powerful vibrator.


End file.
